


Gift Reckoning

by Asdrator



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, grahnye is in this two but not enough to be mentioned, nordion fam...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdrator/pseuds/Asdrator
Summary: Ayra and Lachesis are the recently married, double income, no kids lesbian aunts of a young Ares who show up every Christmas to unleash the gift reckoning. Will Eldigan’s sanity survive this year?
Relationships: Ira | Ayra/Raquesis | Lachesis
Kudos: 4





	Gift Reckoning

It was a cold, snowy night in the city of Nordion, at the time of Christmas eve. In a large, but not especially grand home, a man named Eldigan lived happily with his wife Grahnye and their son Ares, who had just turned six years old a few months ago. That night, after putting the presents in place under the tree while Grahnye and Ares slept, Eldigan sat alone in front of the unused fireplace, his hands clasped together in prayer. “Please, Naga,  _ please  _ let this be a normal Christmas. That’s all I ask of you.” He pleaded, despite already knowing it wouldn’t be in the slightest. After a long moment, he sighed and stood up, looking up at the ceiling helplessly. Then, at long last, he headed to bed, having done all he could to prepare himself for the day to come.

It wouldn’t be enough.

With Lachesis around, it seemed even divine intervention could never truly stop her.

—————————————————————

Even before the three knocks came at the door, Eldigan knew that she was there. It was just an odd feeling he had developed over time, a sort of sixth sense that only detected his sister and whatever shenanigans she was up to at the time. Kissing Grahnye on the cheek as she continued to prepare Christmas dinner, he braced himself before walking to the door and opening it.

“-we have the right house, Ayra!” Lachesis exclaimed, before noticing the door had opened and grinning widely. “Ah, Eldie! I missed you so much!” She drew him into a tight embrace, and with a small smile he returned it. Apparently, even thinking of the devil was enough to make her appear. Good thing he was fond of this one.

After she let him go, Eldigan leaned forward slightly to see Ayra, who was just past the door. “Ah, and this is your wife, isn’t it? Ayra, I believe her name was. Haven’t seen either of you since the wedding.” He stood aside to give them both enough space to get by. “Well, come in, come in. I don’t bite, and I doubt little Ares does either. No such thing as being too careful with him, though. He’s almost half as troublesome as you were at his age, little sister.” Lachesis laughed at that, and even Ayra couldn’t help but smirk.

After they finally stepped inside, Eldigan shut the door behind them and finally took a good look at his sister now that the cold wasn’t in his face.

It was then that he knew that this wasn’t going to be a normal christmas.

Lachesis, of course, was dressed in a full Santa Claus outfit, minus the beard, and had a large bag full of what were doubtless presents thrown over her shoulder. Next to her, dressed in jeans and a christmas sweater, Ayra carried a smaller but still very significant bag of presents. Eldigan stared wordlessly for a second. “These aren’t…  _ all _ for Ares, are they?”

“What, are you jealous, Eldie?” Lachesis teased, sticking her tongue out at Eldigan. “But no, we got one each for you and Grahnye.”

“My, what an honour, thanks.” He replied sarcastically, though smiling even so. “You sure have your favorites, don’t you, little sister?”

“Well of course I do! How could anyone not look at sweet little Ares and not absolutely  _ adore _ him?” Just as Lachesis said that, Ares walked up on his little legs, staring up at Ayra in wide eyed wonder. He reached his arms up to her and she obliged his silent request, setting her bag down and picking him up in her arms. “Ah, there’s my favorite nephew!” Lachesis gave Ayra a light kiss on the cheek before turning to Ares and peppering him with a flurry of kisses all over his face, making him giggle. “How are you, little Ares?”

“I’m ok,” He answered politely. “Are you ok, Aunt Lachesis?”

“I feel amazing, now that you’re here.” Lachesis told him, booping his nose with her finger. “Goodness, you’ve gotten so big since I last saw you! Just what are your parents feeding you, huh? Oh, by the way,” She quickly glanced at Ayra before returning her attention to Ares, even more warmth in her eyes. “Have you met Ayra yet? She’s my wife and I love her very much. It’s a shame you couldn’t make it to our wedding, but look, now you have a new auntie!”

For a moment, Ares and Ayra just locked eyes, not saying a word. Eldigan worried for a moment that his son might dislike her, which would be unfortunate to be certain, especially on this day of all days. It was clear as day that Ayra shared his anxieties; perhaps she was still unsure of her place in her wife’s family. Then, at last, Ares spoke. “Cool…” He said quietly to Ayra, making her smile tenderly. “You look really cool, Aunt Ayra.”

“Hmhm. Thanks, little one.” Any trace of doubt vanished from both her heart and Eldigan’s, although the latter got the sense that Lachesis had never doubted her nephew for a moment. Ayra set Ares down, allowing him to walk off and see his mother, before turning to Eldigan with a curious look. “Then, shall we have dinner or give out presents first?”

“Ah, that’s right! I’d nearly forgotten.” Lachesis admitted, turning to Eldigan expectantly. “Thank you darling. What do you say, brother?”

Hungry as he was, Eldigan knew it would probably be for the best to get the most arduous part of the night out of the way first. After all, he’d hate to end the night with a sour taste in his mouth, and there wasn’t any avoiding it. Besides, Lachesis and Ayra  _ had _ carried all those presents all the way here by themselves, and Naga knew they’d been through a lot over the last few years. They deserved to have their lives made a little easier, and wherever he could help with that he would.

“Presents, then. Dinner can wait a little longer.” Gesturing to the Christmas tree further in, he headed to the kitchen. “I’ll go tell Grahnye. In the meantime, make yourselves at home.”

—————————————————————

“-for Naga’s sake, Lachesis, what is he going to do with all that candy? He’ll get sick eating all that, you know he will.”

“That isn’t half of what I had at his age, and look at me, I’m fine!” At that, Ayra gave Lachesis a look and snorted, and Eldigan just shook his head. Rolling her eyes, Lachesis jabbed her finger at Eldigan. “Ok, so maybe I’m not, but that’s not the point. You aren’t the sort of person to take candy from a baby, and you know it!”

“ _ No _ , but that doesn’t mean I want people to give  _ a pile of candy _ to him. Also, he’s six you silly.” Eldigan sighed, though deep down, despite himself, he was having a good time. That was always the worst part about Christmas; Lachesis knew he secretly enjoyed this and spent so much money to make sure that he, and all of them, enjoyed it.

For his part, with the arguing going on around him, Ares just opened the golden wrapper of another chocolate coin.

“You know what, whatever. Next present. This one’s for… ah, Ayra, this one’s from you to me.” Lachesis picked up the gift and handed her wife the present.

Curious, Ayra slowly unwrapped the present, finding a small, ornate dagger in the cardboard box within. “Oh, Lachesis.” She sighed, looking at her with immense love. “You shouldn’t have, but I really appreciate it. Thank you  _ so _ much, you know just what to get me.”

“Of course, I’m the world’s best gift giver.” Lachesis replied smugly, earning herself a kiss on the forehead from Ayra.

After Eldigan cleared his throat, they both looked towards him attentively. “...You can try it out, but  _ only _ if you promise that Ares won’t get his hands on it.”

Excitement spread across Ayra’s face immediately, and it was only with effort that she remained calm. “You have my word, Eldigan.”

Nodding in approval, Grahnye picked up the next present. “This one’s from Lachesis to… oh! It’s for you, Eldigan.” She handed it to him and he frowned. It seemed to feel like some sort of clothing, but...

“Lachesis, if you put some kind of prank in this, tell me right now, or so help me-“

“Ugh! Just open it, Eldie!”

Casting a wary eye at her, he did so slowly and cautiously. Eventually, he took it out to reveal that it was a handmade sweater, just the right size for him, with ‘#1 Dad’ written across it haphazardly. For a moment, Eldigan just stared at it, mouth agape.

“Do you… like it?” Lachesis asked nervously, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. “I made it myself but I know it’s not very good so you don’t have to-“

“No, it’s amazing and I’m going to wear it forever. Naga help anyone who tries to take it from me.” Eldigan declared. “I have a new favorite sweater, little sister, and you made it all by yourself. Okay?”

Stunned for a brief second, Lachesis suddenly started to laugh. “You’re so corny, Eldie.” Her laughter lit up the room, making Ayra and even Grahnye smile, and as embarrassed as he felt Eldigan felt relieved, too. When Lachesis finally calmed down, she continued mirthfully. “Okay. Thanks, I mean it. Now let’s get to the next present before this becomes awkward.”

Internally, Eldigan prayed that it wouldn’t be  _ another _ Ares present.

“It’s from Ayra to the special little boy of the day, Ares!”

As Ares rapidly opened it to find that he had a new video game, Eldigan realized that Naga really wasn’t the sort to answer prayers often.

Maybe, though, that was okay.

When at last all the presents had been opened, at least a majority of them for Ares, Grahnye got up and clapped her hands together.

“Ok, it’s time for dinner. Who’s hungry?”

—————————————————————

When Christmas dinner finally came to an end, and their bellies were filled with Grahnye’s wonderful cooking, they all gathered outside to see the stars. Heartfelt presents had been given, delicious food had been eaten, and most importantly, Ayra no longer had to worry about whether or not she would be accepted by the people Lachesis cared about.

All in all, it had been an absolutely delightful Christmas.

“It’s very pleasant out tonight. It’s really a shame we have to go home soon.” Ayra said softly, enjoying the moment she found herself in more than ever.

“Yes, well, every day ends so that we can enjoy the wonders of the day to come.” Eldigan replied, though he too felt a renewed love for this day. “Before we go, we must have Ares say goodbye to you. It’s important he learns to be well-mannered, after all. Ares, come here!”

Ares ran towards them, and in the darkness, Eldigan thought he saw a metallic glint in the boy’s hand. “Ares, what do you have?”

“A KNIFE!” He exclaimed, holding it up in the air. It was indeed a knife, and more specifically the beautifully crafted dagger that Ayra had received.

“NO!” Eldigan gasped, and shooting a dirty look at Ayra and Lachesis he chased after his son.

Fortunately, nobody was harmed that day, but Ayra was taught a very valuable lesson in keeping track of weapons when around children.

And for all of them, the bonds between them grew deeper than ever before, tying them together through their love for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the god in this is Naga despite it being called Christmas. I put it that way because I didn’t want to think about it too hard.
> 
> The premise is based off of a hilarious Tumblr post.


End file.
